1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical stapling instruments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to stapling instruments including ultrasonic energy delivery.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling instruments configured to join tissue portions during a surgical procedure are well known. These stapling instruments include linear end effectors which are oriented parallel or transverse to a longitudinal axis of the instrument. These stapling instruments also include circular end effectors.
Stapling instruments can include a knife that cuts tissue between staple lines. Alternatively, some stapling instruments include ultrasonic blades that cut tissue between the staple lines.
Surgical buttress material may be used in combination with stapling instruments to reinforce the staple lines to promote proper staple formation, reduce bleeding, and promote anastomosis of tissue.